


BIXXEU drabbles

by bahh1



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VIXX drabble dump</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIXXEU drabbles

“I can't believe this. Jaehwan hyung actually managed to lure Taekwoonie hyung outside to go on a date with him.” Ravi sat on one of the chairs in their dorm's kitchen, hands folded neatly on his lap.

“B-but that means..” Hongbin's eyes grew at least twice the size before closing once and pushing himself off the chair, rummaging through every cupboard in their kitchen.

“Hyuk-kawai-- yah! Close the doors, will you! What's so bad about those crazy-asses out of the house anyway?” N went all sassy on Hongbin's ass who had ruined his Hyuk-babying.

“You guys don't get it, don't you..” it was like in a movie, Hongbin turned to his band members, horror evident in his eyes, his left eye actually twitching..

“........ OH MY GOD.” Hyuk was the first one to get it.

He fell on the floor dramatically, kneeling and looking at the sky (that was actually the ceiling with a big greasy spot made by a pancake made by none other than Kenjumma).

“WE HAVE NOTHING TO EAT! WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING STARVE TO DEATH!”

N's lip gloss fell down next to a crying Hyuk and Ravi actually took off his hat.

“Call Ken. Right now.”

 

♥

 

Every once in a while, Hakyeon goes and checks on Ravi in his personal bedroom slash closet room to see if his bandmate hasn't died in the horrible heat swallowing them up on their single free day after what seems like years.

“Babe, you still alive? Come eat, Taekwoon made ramen.” The older coos, hoping it'll wake his boyfriend. It's kinda pointless to have a boyfriend who sleeps all day, isn't it?

“Mnn, in 5 minutes.” Ravi answers, pulling the covers onto himself again, his short Rovixx pajama pants (the shit their company makes with their logo..) riding down a little, showing his butt.

Yeah, right. Five minutes in Ravi's sleepy time usually means 5 hours. N rolls his eyes and leaves with a huff.

The rapper actually manages to get off the bed and into the kitchen with a record time – only 30 minutes but by the time he gets there, his band members had already exterminated the whole lunch.

“Yah! Why didn't you call me earlier?!” The only member he's actually pissed off at is Hakyeon, why did that hot piece of red-headed ass didn't wake him up properly, huh?!

“I did, you lazy fatso.” Hakyeon looks lazily up from the video game he's playing with Ken.

“Well.. at least come and spend some time with your boyfriend on your free day!” Yah, Kim Wonshik, wasn't that supposed to be N's line?!

Hakyeon doesn't really mind, though, since he was losing embarrassingly in the game he was playing with his band member and now has an excuse to leave.

“Can you at least change your clothes, Wonnie?” Hakyeon almost pleads when they’re in the yunger’s room, his.. outfit was distracting him, to say the least.

You see, the rapper of the group likes to sleep in only shorts. Them overly-short Rovixx pants. That were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Sculpting the underside of his perfect abs. Hakyeon has to physically stop himself from drooling.

“Nah, babe. It's a matter of principle that I don't change my clothes on my day off.” Ravi smiles a crooked smile, placing his hand behind his head to make a model pose, one side of his pants falling even lower and Hakyeon actually squeals.

The older blames the heat. The heat is making him (sexually frustrated) crazy right now. That's right. The heat. He takes a seat on Ravi's bed, calming himself. Shit, why was it so god damn hot in here?! In more ways than one.

“You should also render that principle..” Ravi's grin becomes even bigger when he pounces at the leader, making him shriek into his face and Ravi is pretty sure he went deaf for a second there but meh.

“I-I don't think I wanna render that principle, Wonnie..” The rapper pulls Hakyeon's shirt off in a swift movement, the elder's arms flailing in the air for a couple of unnecessary moments.

“Why not, babe?” He's about to take N's pants off now.

“B-because..” N actually moans, loud and clear.

It's because  
Cha.  
Hakyeon.  
Sleeps.  
Naked.

 

♥

 

“Hakyeonie-ummaaa~“ Hyuk comes running into the kitchen one evening, actually hugging the leader (and Ravi can practically hear N yelling ’YESSSSS’ under his breath because he has been dreaming of cooing the maknae for a year now)

“Baby, don’t sob, tell umma what happened.” Hakyeon goes along with the mommy-ing, hugging the taller male into his chest and Ravi throws up into his mouth a little at the corniness.

“Hongbinnie hyung has been acting really weird these days, it’s so scary.”

“I’m not acting weird!” The latter yells from another room and Hyuk flinches a little.

“Are, too! You were just standing there in the dark corner of our bedroom while I was changing into my pajamas!” Hyuk squeaks back, further pressing his face into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck (mainly to hide his blush).

“No I wasn’t! I was practicing my acting skills!” Hongbin finally appears at the door of the kitchen, huffing a little because of these baseless accusations.

“What kind of acting skills were these?” Taekwoon speaks up, pouring milk into his bowl of cereal and everyone almost shits themselves because no one noticed him even being in the room before.

“I was practicing my artwork stand.” Hongbin comes up with a clever answer, all proud of himself, leaning onto the wall behind him, hands crossed.

“Yah! The fuck you were! You were trying to watch my baby boy change his clothes, you pervert!” Hakyeon barks out and Hyuk’s left ear burns a little at the loudness of it.

“I’m not a baby, N-jumma! I’m a grown-ass man!” Hyuk pushes off the leader’s hands, turning to Hongbin,

“C-come on, hyung! I’m a grown-up, let’s go, you can watch me change my bottom half, too!” taking his hyung’s hand, Hyuk practically flies out of the door to their bedroom.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo~”

That leaves Ravi in their kitchen with a crying yelling Cha Hakyeon who is, by now, ripping off his hair a little, crying ugly tears.

“There-there, babe.” Is all the rapper says, looking for a way out of this situation. He actually sees a way out before Taekwoon gives him a look and locks himself and Ken inside their other bedroom and Ravi is now stuck with a crazy old manwoman crying and doing the worm on the kitchen floor.

Ah, got to love the crazy shit his lover does.

 

♥

 

Leo hides his head between Ken’s thighs, because he’s so embarrassed  
and because of other reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the randomness.


End file.
